The fire-resistant gel pads of the present invention are particularly suited for use as wheelchair seat cushions and mattresses which are intended for use by patients confined to wheelchairs or beds for substantial periods of time. It is important to note, however, that these novel gel pads also find advantageous utility in general body-support cushioning applications such as, for example, automobile and furniture cushions.
In the past, cushion structures of the so-called inner spring, foam rubber, and pneumatic types have commonly been employed as seat cushions and mattresses. These devices have not met with complete success, particularly with respect to applications wherein prolonged confinement by the person using the same was required. One of the reasons why these prior art structures have been generally unsatisfactory in such uses is that they are not capable of permitting unrestrained lateral movement of that part of the patient's body which is adjacent to the supporting surface. Such unrestrained lateral movement is essential in order to prevent damage to a patient's skin.
It is known that with bedridden patients and those confined to wheelchairs, subjecting the skin of such individuals to constant pressure tends to produce a breakdown which results in decubitus ulcers, commonly known as bed sores. To prevent such decubitus ulcers from forming, it is important to establish a reduction of pressure over the localized areas of bony prominences since the most acute cases of such decubitus ulcers occur where the bony structure of the patient is close to the supporting surfaces, for example, over the sacrum or ischial tuberosities, so that the support of the patient tends to be concentrated in relatively small pressure areas of the supporting surface.
Efforts to solve this problem have resulted in the development of gel cushions composed of an organosiloxane gel material. While these and other types of gels have proven to be successful in providing the patient with a comfortable surface on which to rest, without subjecting their skin to constant pressure, their exists a danger associated with the flammability of these types of gel pads. The gels used as filler material for these types of pads are not fire-resistant. Thus, if a chair seat or mattress being used by a person who, for whatever reason, is confined thereto should catch fire, the gel present within the pad will further worsen an already dangerous situation due to its flammability.
The present invention overcomes this disadvantage by providing a gel support structure or cushion which is fire-resistant.